Mild head and brain injuries such as concussions can be caused by a direct impact to the head as a result of car accidents, bicycle accidents, sports injuries, and other such incidents. Additionally, brain injuries (i.e., concussions) can be caused by a non-contact incident where a rapid acceleration or deceleration jars and/or shakes the brain inside the skull. Regardless of the cause, mild brain injuries and concussions are often associated with a variety of physical, cognitive, and emotional symptoms. Such symptoms can impact a person's ability to perform daily tasks associated with work, school, and other activities, and symptoms may persist for several weeks or more.
The present disclosure is directed to apparatus and methods that may minimize or even prevent certain effects and symptoms, as noted above or otherwise, that result from mild head and brain injuries. However, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art currently in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, any identification or implication above or otherwise herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.